Fight For You
by jinx XD
Summary: Su Jin had been there for him when there was no one else to help him, no one who cared about him and now it was his turn to return the favour. He was going to be there whether she liked it or not.
1. Have we met?

The young woman flipped through the pages of the magazine laying on her lap, scanning through each page for anything interesting or important to take note of. She took a sip of her drink as she continued to flip through the pages when something caught her eye and her fingers stopped moving.

 _It had been years since the last time and yet she still wasn't able to forget._

"Excuse me ma'am, we'll be landing soon so may I take your drink and put your magazine away for you." The hostess questioned with a smile as she put out her hand.

The young woman hesitated for a second before slowly closing the magazine and handing it over along with her drink. She pulled up her seat and fastened her seat belt, her heart racing as it prepared for the moment she had been waiting five years for. She looked out her window, the clouds partially blocking the little specks which were actually hundreds of buildings. Was it all still the same? She wasn't sure what she was expecting but she couldn't wait to see it.

She had definitely changed, her facial features had matured and she had grown a little taller. She had also changed as a person…. No, she _had_ to change as a person. She was no longer the same girl that had left 5 years ago.

0oooOooo0

Choi Young Do stepped out of his car in a grey suit, his hair slicked back and a smooth black tie around his collar. Myungsoo stepped out from the other side wearing a navy blue suit as they both made their way to the entrance of the building.

"Urgh I can't believe I got dragged into this just because Kim Tan had to go for 'business'. Seriously, what am I doing here? I don't own a business, this party is not important to me."

"Ya, I did your favour so now it's time for you to do mine. "

Myungsoo made a distasteful face towards Young Do before finally quieting down to simply observing the people that passed by as he made his way through the corridor towards the doors to the large hall.

Choi Young Do didn't particularly care about Myungsoo's little tantrum because he knew his friend to well and he could bet that within the first five minutes of being inside Myungsoo would be gone from his side. They walked into the hall and were surprised by the buzz in the room. There were a lot of people and it didn't surprise Choi Young Do that when he turned to Myungsoo to comment on it, he had already disappeared.

Choi Young Do sighed to himself as he made his way towards no one in particular, mentally preparing himself for polite conversation. He really couldn't understand why people bothered to make idle conversation with those they could care less about. Actually, he knew why… but he found it frustrating as he was always on the receiving end of such conversations. It had been around 2 years since Choi Young Do had started taking over many of the decisions and meetings at Zeus Hotel Groups and since then there has been _many_ polite conversations.

It was always the same conversation structure, as if they had practiced it a million times. It started with a casual comment about him and then a compliment about how something in his business was doing well, proving that they had interest in his business. They would then put forward an invitation, a subtle suggestion to form connections with their company and then they would leave as they had fulfilled their purpose of approaching him.

Within the first hour of conversing Choi Young Do had reached his limit and so excused himself as he made his way out for some air.

He wouldn't even think twice about leaving this party if it wasn't for the amount of support Zeus hotel group had received from Daijin Corps. Actually he wouldn't even have been here to start with.

He was walking down the hallway when someone called out his name, he turned around to see Yoo Rachel approaching him.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, for some air." He answered as he continued walking to his destination.

He knew she would never say that she wanted to go with him even if she found it as boring as he did inside. She had changed since they had graduated but she still held strong to her pride so he made it easy for her to simply tag along without having to ask.

They stepped out into the cool night and sat down on a bench nearby, both comfortable enough with each other to not have to feel the need to start a conversation.

"Have you met her yet?"

 _But Yoo Rachel could never stay quiet for too long._

"Who?" Choi Young Do questioned, confused as to who she was referring to,

"The girl that this party is being held for." She stated in her usual tone,

"This type of party just for one girl? Must be a great girl." His sarcastic tone clearly showing his distaste.

"I heard her name is Su Jin."

Choi Young Do's breathing halted for a second before continuing. This was always his reaction when it came to that name, except it had been more noticeable in the beginning. No one had really cared or noticed about her disappearance which made it harder for him to find out anything about it. It was weird how she had made such a big impact on him and yet there were some that didn't even know who she was.

0ooooOoooo0

"Agashi(miss), you're being called."

The young woman stood up from her seat as she ran her hands down her dress, straightening out the crinkles before following the man who had come to get her. She felt uncomfortable in her attire, her dress, although floor length with long sleeves, was a bit too low cut at the back. None the less she held an air of confidence around her as she walked out and into the hall.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention! I have a special announcement to make." The man standing on the stage turned towards her and grinned before signaling her to come up.

When she had seen him for the first time in 5 years earlier during the day, he had seemed to have aged rapidly while she was gone. However, she watched him grinning down at her and felt relief as she could see parts of the same person that she knew before she left.

"I would like to introduce to you all, my granddaughter, Park Su Jin. She recently returned from her studies overseas and will soon begin preparing to take over my position."

The room filled with whispers as all eyes landed on her, to which she replied with a smile and a bow of her head. She knew exactly what they were thinking.

 _How come they had never seen or heard of her before?_

 _How can a woman be taking over?_

 _She doesn't seem like she has any idea on how to run a business_

"I hope you all make her feel welcome and do enjoy the rest of the night."

Su Jin made her way of the stage as she looked around at all the guests that scattered the hall. She had finally returned to where she belonged which was beside her grandfather and she was going to do everything it took to make him proud. Her grandfather came up beside her as he placed her hand on the crook of his arm and led her towards a group of guests.

 _This was just the beginning._

0ooooOoooo0

Choi Young Do made his way back inside the building and into the hall as it got too cold outside. He had asked Yoo Rachel if she wanted to come in but she had declined saying she was going to stay there a little longer.

Choi Young Do's eyes searched the hall for the friend who had abandoned him the moment they entered and him being a little taller than the average business man, was easily able to see most people that were crowding the hall and yet he could not find Myungsoo. As Choi Young Do was about to pull out his phone from his pocket, someone called his name and he turned to see Myungsoo quickly approaching him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Wae(why)? You weren't having fun without me?" Young Do smirked at his friend.

"I was, but I needed to share my observation with someone. Don't you think the woman in the long red dress looks familiar?"

Choi Young Do turned towards the direction that Myungsoo was pointing to find a woman standing a few meters away from them. All Choi Young Do could see was her long brown hair which lay in soft curls, down her back and the red dress that she wore.

"I can't see her face."

Myungsoo made a snorting noise as he dragged him towards her so he could get a proper look at her face. They stopped a few feet away from her to make it more inconspicuous but she had turned to talk to someone allowing them to only see her side profile.

Choi Young Do couldn't put his finger on it, from the angle they were standing at but Myungsoo was right, she did look familiar.

"Ah please excuse me." The woman said to the people she was standing with before hurriedly walking in the opposite direction to Myungsoo and Young Do. They had both noticed her look at them from the corner of her eyes just before she left.

 _Maybe she thought that they looked familiar as well._

0ooooOoooo0

Su Jin hurried away from where she had been standing just a few seconds ago, her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat.

 _They were here! They saw her!_

She couldn't believe it! She thought she was prepared to see them but she just realized how wrong she had been. There was no way she was going to be able to face them, especially not Choi Young Do.

 _He still looked the same._

When she had heard his name being called, she instinctively turned in the direction the sound had come from. Her eyes had immediately focused on Myungsoo and then moved to Choi Young Do as he stood there in a suit, a smirk on his lip while he said something. She couldn't understand why but her eyes stung as a soundless gasp left her mouth. She noticed the finger that Myungsoo was pointing at her and instantly she had turned away.

She had excused herself after a few more seconds of their staring, trying to put as much distance between her and them.

She stepped into the empty hallway, her shoulders sagging as the energy left her body.

"Cheogi yo!" (excuse me!)

Su Jin didn't move a single muscle, not daring to turn around towards the voice.

"De?"(yes?) she answered, her head turned to the side slightly showing that he had her attention.

"Have we met before?"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of the sequel to 'fight me'! I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to write and put this up. (still not happy with it but… :/) Life can become a complete mess so easily and yet it takes forever to fix it up again.**

 **Reviews are always whole heartedly appreciated :)**


	2. Sleepless

**Recap**

" **Cheogi yo!" (excuse me!)**

 **Su Jin didn't move a single muscle, not daring to turn around towards the voice.**

" **De?"(yes?) she answered, her head turned to the side slightly showing that he had her attention.**

" **Have we met before?"**

 **0ooooOoooo0**

 _Of course we've met before!_

"I think you're mistaken." Su Jin answered

She attempted to walk away but before she could take her second step her legs gave way, gravity pulling her down. Su Jin swore softly to herself as the ground got closer but before she could touch it a pair of arms held her up by the waist.

"Gwenchanayo(are you okay)?"

Su Jin whipped her neck to the owner of the hands, the proximity between them making her breathless as she stared at him. She hadn't realised that he had been close enough to be able to catch her.

 _Choi Young Do._

 _He still looked the same._

When Su Jin noticed that Choi Young Do was staring at her with mirrored intensity she nervously tried to step away but his hands were still on her waist and as she tried to step away, they held tighter. Su Jin looked down at the hands and then back up at Choi Young Do, hoping he would understand what she wanted but he didn't.

She had to get away before her heart jumped out of her chest. She could already feel heart beating in her ear as her blood rushed through her veins, her senses slightly disorientated.

"Could you please let go?"

Immediately the hands left her waist as she walked away as fast as her wobbly knees could carry her.

 _Why did she have to meet him so soon?_

 _Why did he have to chase after her?_

 _Did he even remember her properly?_

0ooooOoooo0

Choi Young Do's head pulsated as he made his way back inside, towards Myungsoo. He felt like he had been day dreaming, there was no way that after all these years of searching and waiting, they finally met again, by _coincidence._ His hands could still feel the remnants of her heat seeping into his palms as he had held her up.

 _What if it wasn't Su Jin?_

"Did you get a proper look at her?" Myungsoo questioned,

"Au? Ani(No), she disappeared."

 _Why was he lying?_

He just couldn't bring himself to say it, he couldn't even bring himself to believe it.

If she was Su Jin then he wants to be the first one to confront her and if he told Myungsoo, it wouldn't take him very long to turn it into a whirlwind. Just this once he didn't want to have to share, he wanted to keep it to himself.

"Choi Young Do?"

Choi Young Do turned around to the call of his name and was greeted by the host of the party.

"I'll be expecting a thorough report sent to my office next week." The grey haired man stated as he lightly patted him on the back before turning away to attend to other guests.

 _Ah he forgot about that for a second_

It seemed his little investigation was going to have to wait until he came back from his trip.

0ooooOoooo0

Su Jin lay there staring at the light that came from her bedside lamp, her thoughts out of focus as her eyes stung from the brightness. After a few more seconds she turned away, pulling her covers up to her chin and wiggling around until she felt the cool parts of the sheets beneath her. Her tossing and turning was a normal occurrence but the reason… she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at her lack of control.

 _Why did he come after her?_

Even if he had thought that she looked familiar there was no reason for him to chase her like that unless…. He actually recognised her? No, he seemed surprised when their eyes met, there wasn't any way he had known. She hadn't been in his life long enough for him to be able to recognise her like that or so her mind told her.

Her heart on the other hand….

She could only wish that she had done something that would leave her somewhere in his memories.

Su Jin shook her head, her hair rustling against the fabric of her pillow as she tried to get rid of the thoughts in her head. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to empty her mind so that she could at least get a few hours of sleep before she had to leave in the morning. She didn't have time to think about anything else other than what she came back to do and if she was going to be able to do it… alone was the only option.

She felt uncomfortable about the fact that the last thing that she thought about before falling asleep was Choi Young Do.

Meanwhile, Choi Young Do lay in his bed in the same situation, the only difference was that Choi Young Do felt a sort of nervous excitement compared to the feelings that the subject of his sleeplessness had been feeling. Did it make sense? That just the thought of him having finally found Su Jin made him go crazy.

Why was it that he always understood something's worth after it left him?

He still remembered, five years ago, when he had gone crazy trying to find Cha Eun Sang when she disappeared because when Su Jin had disappeared he wasn't able to do anything and so that guilt had come flowing to the surface when he heard that Cha Eun Sang disappeared. He didn't think he would have been able to stand his own reflection if he couldn't find even Cha Eun Sang.

After having found Cha Eun Sang, Choi Young Do had a sudden change within himself, his eyes had finally opened to the world around him and he had in an unusual way found a sense of peace. Having finally found his place in the world, he had spent the next four years properly preparing for the position that had been abruptly thrust upon him. Now that he looked back at it he felt that that 'change' had begun from the first moment he had met Su Jin and in complete honesty no one since then had affected him as much as that young girl had…. Well she was a young woman now wasn't she?

There was only three women in his life that had affected who he was, his mother, Cha Eun Sang and Su Jin. There was no one else since then that had entered his heart in any way but that was mainly because he was so busy now with the company.

However, there was something that had always irked him in regards to Su Jin.

What had he done for her? Had he done anything in order for her to remember him?

It didn't matter to him though because if she didn't remember him then it gave him a second chance and this time he would make sure she remembered him. If she did remember him then he would make sure that she would never forget him.

"Either way it's a win win." Choi Young Do said as he smirked to himself.

 _He couldn't let go of this gut feeling that, that woman was Su jin and this time she wasn't getting away without a fight._

0ooooOoooo0

Su Jin's grandfather sat at his study table as he looked out his window and in to the darkness outside, occasionally focusing on his reflection in the glass of the window.

 _Was he doing the right thing?_

He had already made her suffer for his own selfish reasons but now that she was back he wanted to do whatever it took to make her happy. He wasn't going to be around forever but he wanted to be able to leave knowing that she will be happy.

There was a long fight ahead of them and he could only pray that she was going to make it out in one piece.

0oooOooo0

Su Jin walked through the revolving doors, a small suitcase being pulled by her side as she walked toward the concierge.

"Hi, I'd like to check-in." Su Jin said to the young woman standing behind the counter,

"Yes sure, may I have your name please."

Su Jin hesitated a moment before answering, afraid that someone would recognise her name and cause some sort of trouble.

"Park, Su Jin."

 _There was no way the news could spread so far in less than 24 hours right?_

"De(Yes), you have booked the…. royal suite." The woman said slightly surprised as she gave Su Jin a quick once over. Unfortunately it hadn't been quick enough for it to go unnoticed.

Su Jin sucked in her cheeks in annoyance as she let out a deep breath through her nose. Well it wasn't her who booked the room, her grandfather was the one that had made her come to this hotel. He had wanted her to assess the hotel and its efficiency but really that was his excuse in order to send Su Jin on a 'holiday'.

"Actually you know what, just give me a normal one."

The woman raised her eyebrow at Su Jin sceptically, "it says you've already payed for the royal suite…"

"Just keep the money but give me a normal suite. You have no arguments with making a profit do you?"

"Umm.. okay." The woman said as she typed away at her computer before she handed Su Jin a key card.

When Su Jin entered her room the first thing she did was fall on to the bed, her body sinking into the soft, thick covers as all her muscles relaxed. Su Jin somehow got the covers from beneath her and placed it over herself as she decided to take a long nap. The past two days she hadn't been able to sleep. The first day was because she had been so nervous about returning and yesterday because a certain someone just couldn't stay out of her mind.

 _At least she wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Choi Young Do for around a week._

 **A/N: I am finally free and ready to get back to this story! Hopefully, less waiting involved for all you lovely people :)  
Sohuii, Jiyaie, maythida, jaminjess8, tsi, Alaina, smw1cat, VolvicBabe, lucyknight13, Ruri, itachisneko and the Guests: thank you all so much for reviewing and I hope you guys didn't mind too much about waiting so long :/ **


End file.
